Something Different
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Orion is a viking. Her tribe has lived with one of the most dangerous dragons. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But what if one of those dragons killed the spirit of the tribe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Orion's P.O.V.**

My name is Orion. Sure, that's a strange name. Well, it's common to have a weird name if you're a viking. Our tribe, or clan, has been living on this island ever since the dragons chased us away. I have a small scar on my left cheek. A Night Fury did that. Tomorrow, we wail to Berk. For what reason? I don't know. Dad never lets me in on what goes on. I've been kept indoors most of the time. Partly because of people using me as a knife throwing target. Dad says that I'm skinnier than a stick. Sometimes, I think I am. My extremely baggy brown shirt makes me even more so. I wear a belt at my waist to prevent the baggy shirt from being a dress. The sleeves are baggy also. Even though they go to my elbow. I wear black leggings along with the traditional fur boots.

I pick up the viking helmet which is just sitting on the floor. I put it back on the hook sticking out of the wall. Well, since Dad's gone to do his "Chief" duties, I guess I could stay in the forest for a while. I grab an apple before leaving. I tuck it in my pocket and run. My brown hair is flowing behind me while I run. I see burnt marks on the trees. I follow the trail of burnt trees. I find myself on the other side of the forest. I look around, but find nothing.

I start to head back to the village. i reach into my pocket and pull out my apple. I take a bite. Then, I hear a growl. I turn in the direction of the growl. A dragon comes out. A white Night Fury with blue patterns and turquoise eyes. "SHAI!" I yell. I run up to the dragon and hug it. "Tomorrow, fly to Berk because we are going there." I told Shai. Shai made a grunt to say 'yes'. I've secretly been with Shai since I was seven, so now, I understand what she says and she understands me. Shai takes off. I go back to the village and sneak back inside the house. I slip on a beige colored short sleeve shirt and a bluish-gray skirt. I stayed in the same leggings and boots. I put my hair into a side braid. I sit on my wooden bed. the second I sat down, there was a knock on the door. Ugh. I got up and opened the door. I was my friend Peridot. "Hey! Guess what, I'm going with you guys to Berk!" she said. "You are?' I ask. "YES!" she yelled, "Come on! Lets go to the forest!" We run out the door and into the forest. Shai comes out from behind the tress. Another dragon comes out. it was a Skrill. It was blue and green. It went over to Peridot and nudged her asking for fish. "I don't have any for you right now, Rissa." replied Peridot. We head back to the village.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I leave the house. Peridot comes rushing towards me. "Come on! Lets get on a boat already!" she says while dragging me towards the docks. Her pale blond hair was in a bun. We board a ship. There were people loading the ships. We climb up into a ship. We head below deck. Then we hear footsteps. It was my dad. "So, you had to ride the same boat as me?" I ask. "I intend on keeping you out of harms way." he replies. I go back up to the deck. We started to sail. This is gonna be a long trip.

* * *

It has been three weeks now. Peridot and I are laying on the wood floor below deck. we are bored to our bones. "Land ho!" we hear someone yell. We bolt straight up. I get up and head up the steps. Yes! Land! Then, a flying fire ball barely missed me. "Sorry! Stupid 6,000 pound lizard!" a boy says. He was riding... a dragon. "My name's Snotlout. this dragon is named Hookfang. A Monsterous Nightmare." he says. "You're allowed to live among dragons here?" I ask. "Uh, ya, duh! Everyone knows that Berk and dragons live among each other." he says. Then a girl is behind him on another dragon. She hits him on the head. "Snotlout! You know that you had to be there in the morning! now get over there before I throw you off that dragon! Sorry about him. I'm Astrid. And this is Stormfly, my Deadly Nadder. Wlel, I'll see ya around!" she says and flies off. Berk? Why would my dad come here? If everyone knows that's there's dragons here? "HELLO!" someone yells in my ear. "What?" I ask. "We're gonna dock soon." Peridot says. I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Orion's P.O.V.

The moment we docked, I jumped off and landed on the dock, without the gangplank. I just had to get off of that ship and away from my dad's grasp! Peridot jumps out after me. I call Shai over. She comes out from the tress. Peridot calls Rissa over. Rissa asks for fish again. "No fish yet. I'll get you some later." Peridot tells Rissa. Suddenly, Shai's eyes went from round and curious to slits. She starts to his and growl. "What's the matter, girl?" I ask Shai. Then I hear a dragon's growl in the distance. "Oh Shai. It's just another dragon." I say to Shai.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

I can't tell you how angry I was when I found Snotlout. I wasn't as angry as Breakneck Bog. But, still, I was pretty angry. We arrive at the dragon arena where the athers are waiting. "So, why should i be here?" Snotlout asks. "Ugh! Because we need help making preparations for the race." I say. "Okay fine. I want that girl to be the one to race against us!" Snotlout announces. "Uh, what girl?" Ruffnut asks. "Duh, the girl I was talking to on the ship!" he replies. "So, all this time, you were talking to a girl?" Hiccup asks. "No! Hookfang and I were taking a spin! I saw a ship. Hookfang fired at a girl. I apologized to her and introduced myself to her." Snotlout explains. "Uh, since when do you apologize to people?" Tuffnut asks. "Since now!" Snotlout says. "Look, lets just get everything ready." Hiccup says. Snotlout sits down. "He means _now_!" I tell him. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asks. Face palm.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Girl? Ship? Probably one of Snotlout's excuses. Then, I hear a distant growling. Toothless growl back. "Toothless, it's fine. Just another dragon." I say.

* * *

Orion's P.O.V.

I rub Shai, trying to calm her. It works. I walk over to a lake. There's some fish there. Shai and I try grabbing some fish. Shai fails. I manage to catch one. I throw it at Shai. She eats it.

* * *

_A few Days_

My dad finally let me on my own, despise his attempts to make sure no one knew about me. He said, that I can share a guest house with Peridot. FINALLY! A place without him! I walk around when I run into my dad. "Stoick invited us to a feast tonight. You are going to attend." he says. "WHAT!?" I yell, "Why do I have to go?" "Because I say so." my dad says. GRR! I storm off back to my guest house. I go up to my room and change clothes. I change into red short sleeved shirt and a dark brown skirt and stay with the leggings and boots I had on. I take my hair out of it's braid and put it up into a ponytail. I leave the house. I walk around some more. I see some teen vikings walk towards me. "Hey again! I never got your name." one of them said. I think his name's Snotlout. "It's Orion." I say. "So you weren't lying about the girl." another boy says. "No, of course not! I never lie!" Snotlout says. "Allow me to introduce my weak and girly brother, Tuffnut. I'm Ruffnut." a girl says. "Well, I'll see ya around." Snotlout says. He winks at me. UGH! Great, just perfect! Operation avoid Snotlout put into action. Progress: failure. Well, I guess I'll look around.

I see a sign which says:  
_Dragon Race, sign up in the Great Hall_

Well, at least there's some good stuff around here. I run over to the Great Hall. I open the door, slip inside, then close the door. I see a whole line of people. Great. I get in line. The line is edging slowly forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Orion's P.O.V.

Finally, it's my turn. "Name?" the viking asks. "Orion," I reply. "Group Five." he says. He gestures to the second to last table. I walk over to it and sit at the end. After the entire line is finished, the viking says, "Now, only on from each group will race. The winner of the race will race against the dragon trainers. You will participate in activities -with your dragon- against vikings in your group. At the end of each activity some of you will be illuminated and some will continue." he says. "First activity will be tomorrow for groups four through six in dragon calling." he says.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Orion's P.O.V.

I woke up to a lick in the face. I opened my eyes to find Shai staring at me. "Hey Shai." I say. I jump out of bed. I slip on the same clothes from yesterday. I go the area where groups four through six were supposed to meet. Some girl next to me glared at me. "Who are you?" she asked. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and A LOT of freckles. "Orion," I reply. "What type of name is that?" she asks. "Well, what's your name?" I ask. "Arinora," she says. "That sounds like Aria and Nora mixed together." I say. She stormed off. "Who would like to go first?" a viking asks. Everyone's hands go up, except mine. I like to know what I'm up against before I strike. Soon, everyone went. I was the only one left. I took one step forward. I cupped my hands around my mouth and do a Night Fury call.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Toothless and I were resting from our quick spin. Then I heard something. It sounded like a dragon call.

* * *

Orion's P.O.V.

Shai, I hope you heard me. Then Shai lands next to me. "What type of dragon is that?" someone asks. "A Night Fury." I reply. I hear some gasps and mumbles. "Well, time to see who will continue." the leader viking says. He goes through the names. I stand there, hoping I continue. The last name he calls is my name. Arinora glares at me and says, "You just got lucky." I role my eyes. Actually, she just got lucky. She had to do at least seven calls before her dragon came.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was planning on having a free evening, but since I have to attend some feast, I won't be having a free evening. I walk into the house through the back door. I see my mom preparing the food. "Hello Hiccup. How was your day?" Mom asks. "Oh, just perfect, yeah! I now will be enjoying a perfect evening." I say with sarcasm. "You'd better drop that attitude young man." Mom warns me. "I know, I know." I tell her. Then my dad walks in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was running as fast as I could because I didn't want to make my dad angry. Then, I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I say quickly. "It's alright." a girl says. I instantly recognize her. "I saw you earlier. I never got your name." she says. "I'm Orion." I tell her. "You look really familiar. Have we met before today?" she asks me. "I don't think we've met before." I lie. "Well I'll see you around then!" she says and leaves.

Astrid's P.O.V.

I could've sworn I've seen her before. She's really strange. I'm going to find out who she is. I all of a sudden hear a growl and a rustle in the bushes. I go over to the bushes and a white dragon jumps out, pinning me to the ground. Stormfly attacks the dragon. I try to help Stormfly, but the other dragon is too strong.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I hear some snarls and growls coming from outside. "I'll be right back!" I tell my mom and dad. I run outside and see Stormfly fighting with another dragon. That's strange, Stormfly never fights with other dragons. The dragon was white, had blue eyes, and blue patterns on its skin. "Astrid!" I call out. "Hiccup!" she says, her voice full of relief. She runs over to me. "What happened?" I ask her. "I heard a rustle in the bushes and went to find out what it was and white dragon attacked me. Stormfly just came and attacked the dragon." Astrid explains to me. "Shai! Stop!" a voice said. Astrid and I both look over to see a girl running towards the fight. "Is that..." Astrid starts to say, but stops. "Who? Is that who!?" I ask Astrid. "Come on! We've got to do something!" Astrid says and takes off to the fight. I follow her. The white dragon looks over at the girl. Its pupils changed from slits to wide big eyes. It stops fighting and backs away from Stormfly. "Orion, stop!" Astrid calls out to the girl. The girl doesn't listen. She reaches the white dragon and... _hugs_ it. "What are you doing?" Astrid asks. "Who are you?" I ask the girl. "First of all, I don't see why it matters to you on what I was doing. Seconds of all, my name is Orion." the girl replies. "Is that _your _dragon?" Astrid asks bitterly. "Well as a matter of fact, yes, that is _my_ dragon." Orion replies. This is not going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A big shout out to LITTLE RED FOXX, the first reviewer for this story! Thank you so much! ^^  
**

**Chapter 5**

"How'd you even train a dragon? Where are you even from?!" Astrid asked Orion. "I'm from Cresedjra." Orion replies. "You didn't answer my first question." Astrid says, her temper getting the better of her. "Astrid, you know maybe we should leave." I say to Astrid. I drag Astrid away. "Hiccup, I don't trust her." Astrid says once we are a good distance away. "Astrid, you don't trust anyone." I point out. "That's not true! I trust _you_!" Astrid tells me. I try to walk away, but Astrid stops me. "Hiccup, I've seen her before! I know it and she knows it!" Astrid says. "Then tell me where! Where have you seen her!?" I yell at her. From the look on her face, I could see she was shocked. "Hiccup, you've got the same problem you had with Heather." Astrid says. Now that just got to me. She's gone to far now. "Astrid, just go." I saw without an expression. I leave Astrid standing there. I will prove her wrong. I will find out who Orion is.

Orion's P.O.V.

I never liked Miss Hofferson. Shai left the moment Astrid left. Then I just remembered I was supposed to attend the feast. Oh no! I hurry over to where i was supposed to meet my dad. I find him there with his usual face, a disappointing look. I stand next to him. My dad knocks on the door. A man, who is supposedly the chief, greets us. "I apologize for being late." my dad says. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." the chief says. "Well, this is my daughter Orion." my dad tells the chief. "Well, my son should be here soon. He tends to be late a lot." the chief says to my dad. "Well, why don't you come in." the chief says to us. At least some people around here have manners. When we sit down at a table, a woman walks into the room. She looked very familiar. "Hello Orion." she says. I was taken back. How did she know my name?! "I'm Valka. And you must be Orion's father, the chief of Cresedjra." she says. My dad nods. "You don't mind if I talk to Orion for a few minutes, do you?" she asks. He shakes his head. Well that's a first. He's never this quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Orion's P.O.V.

"I know what you're going to ask. How did I know your name?" Valka says once we're in the kitchen. I nod. "I know your mother." she says. I was shocked. No one ever, I mean _ever_, brought up the subject of my mother in front of me. "I remember when you were just a toddler when I came to visit. You were with two dragons. Shai and Toothless I believe." Valka says.

_Flashback _

_"Shai! Look! I drew you, Toothless, and me!" I said looking at my finished work on the wall. Shai went to the wall and sniffed it. "Mommy! Look!" I said to my mom. She walked over to me. "That's very good. But you're running out of space on the walls for more drawings." she said. I looked around the Grand Hall and sure enough, there were drawings all over the walls. Even some on the floor. I giggled. "Then I'll just draw on the floor. And when Shai is older, we can fly to the ceiling, and I draw there." I said to Mom. Mom laughed and picked me up. "We are going to have someone visiting. Why don't you go play with Shai and Toothless." Mom said to me. Just then, a women walked into the Grand Hall. "Oh, Valka, you're early." my mom said to the lady. "Well, my dragon decided to leave early. Is that Orion?" Valka asks._

_End Flashback_

"That was you?" I ask. "Yes." Valka replies. "Do you still go back?" Valka asks me. "I go whenever I get the chance, which is very rare." I reply. "Well, we could go tomorrow. If you'd like. You don't mind if I take someone along?" Valka asks. "You can take someone along if you'd like." I say. We go back to the table. I noticed that a boy was there. It was the boy with Astrid!

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Orion and my mother entered the room. "Hiccup, I don't think you've met Orion yet. This is Orion." Mom says. "I'm Hiccup." I say to Orion. Before, I didn't get a good look at her since it was dark. Now I could see her clearly, and she was familiar. But there was something else that I didn't think about, her beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Hiccup!" someone called. "Hiccup, are you listening?" my mom asked me. What was she saying? "I think I need to repeat what I said, don't I. Well, tomorrow, I'm taking Orion somewhere, would you like to join us Hiccup?" Mom asked. I nod my head eagerly. Mom whispered something to Orion. Orion was holding in a laugh. "Orion, why don't you sit next to Hiccup." Mom said. What? No, no, no! I'm gonna make a fool out of myself. Orion looked at me and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help, but return it. I looked over at her dad and stopped smiling. I could see he wasn't approving. But there was something more in the look. I just couldn't figure out what.

_Next Day_

Orion's P.O.V.

I woke up to something licking my face. I open my eyes and find Shai staring at me with her big blue eyes. I laugh. "Good morning to you to." I say. Shai rummages through my clothes. She takes out a brown dress which was short enough to be a shirt and skirt put together. Then she pulled out a light brown fur vest which was stopped above my waist. I grab the clothes and put it on. Then I put my black leggings on. I start to look for my boots. Shai then pulls them out from their hiding place. I take them from her and put them on. Then I grab the braces I have for my arm. It starts at my wrists and ends a little before my elbows. I tighten them on my arm. I put my hair into a side braid. "Come on Shai! Lets go." I say to Shai. Since there were no activities for the dragon race, I could have a free day. When I was walking through the village, I got a few stares. I role my eyes. Astrid is walking towards me. Here we go again. "Good morning Orion." she says with the sweetest voice ever. She walks by me. In the process of doing so, she accidentally knocks me over. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she says with that voice again. I glare at her. I then notice that she's holding her ax. My eyes widen.

_Flashback _

"Welcome to Cresedjra." my dad said to the visiting family from Berk. "Orion, why don't you show Astrid around." my dad said. I looked at the girl who was supposedly Astrid. She looked eleven, the same age as me. "Come on." I say and start walking. Astrid follows me. She keeps giving me the stink eye. She keeps holding her ax. After I showed her around for a bit, we decided to walk to the forest. That's where she starts to attack me. She keeps on swinging her ax at me which I easily dodge. "What are you doing?" I ask. "You're no one! You're nothing! I won't let you take Hiccup away from me!" she said. "Who's Hiccup?" I ask. "Like you don't know!" she replied. Then she hit me with the flat side of the ax on my head. That's when I blacked out.

_End Flashback_

I looked up at her. Astrid holds her hand out. I grab it. She pulls me up. She walks away. What was that about?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was looking around town for Orion. My mom wanted me to find Orion and tell her that we would leave whenever she was ready. I find her standing there with her dragon. "Hey, Orion." I say. She looks over at me. "Hi." she says quietly. "My mom said that we would leave whenever you were ready." I told her. "Oh." she says. "If you're ready now, you could just come with me." I quickly say. "Okay." she says. Her dragon starts to walk slowly to her. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." I say. I gently reach out my hand to touch the dragon's nose. After I remove my hand, it twitches its nose. Orion giggles. "Oh Shai." Orion says and scratches the dragon's chin. Then, Toothless comes out. "Hey bud, how you doing?" I ask. Toothless looks at Shai. Shai looks at Toothless. They start to jump around and get excited. "Toothless?" Orion asks. Toothless looks at her. Orion hugs him. I was shocked. "How'd you know his name?" I ask. "It's funny, that someone could name a dragon the same name as someone else." Orion replies. "Wait, you've met Toothless before?" I ask shocked. She nods. "He's grown so much." she says. Toothless walks away from Orion and bounces around Shai. "What's going on with him?" I ask. "What would you do if you haven't seen your sibling for many years?" Orion asks me. "I don't have a- wait WHAT?" I say. Toothless has a sister!? "Toothless, we need to go." I say. Toothless comes over to me.

Orion's P.O.V.

Shai walks over to me. We follow Hiccup and Toothless. We reach his house. Valka was waiting outside with her dragon. "Is this your dragon?" she asks me. I nod. She goes over to Shai. "I guess I was wrong. Toothless isn't the last of his species." Valka says. Valka's eyes start to widen. "They're related!" she exclaims. I nod. Hiccup clears his throat. "Well, someone's impatient." Valka says. I laugh. I hop on Shai's back. Valka gets on her dragon. Hiccup is the only one still standing there.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After a few minutes of thinking, I hop on Toothless's back. "Alright, lets go! Orion, I think you should lead." Mom says. We take off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Time Skip_

Orion's P.O.V.

We arrived at my home. It still looks the same. Except for the darkened houses because of the fires. I hop of Shai. I was speechless. I just stared. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. I jumped because I forgot he was there. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say quickly. Hiccup looks around. I continue to stand there. "One, two, three, together, clap together, snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together. Up or down together, princess crown together. Always be together, you and me." I mumble quietly. It was part of a song my mother used to sing, telling me that I should be myself and not care about what people say. I try to remember the rest of the song, but I can't.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I wandered around the island we landed on. I found a house that really caught my interest. The entire island looked like an abandoned village. I entered the house. I reminded me of the house back at home. The table was kinda large with benches. There was a basket which looked like it was for a dragon. I climbed up the stairs. I opened the door to a room. There was a small bed. There was a desk with a bunch of notebooks and pens on it neatly ordered up. As I was walking around the room, I stepped on something. I remove my food and pick up what I stepped on. It was a stuffed dragon. It was a stuffed Night-Fury toy. I set it on the bed. There were clothes in the corner of the room folded nicely. Well whoever's this was, they sure kept it neat. I walked back over to the desk and pick up a notebook. I open it. The handwriting was kinda messy, so I could tell someone younger wrote it. I started to read it.

_Today, mom gave me this notebook so that I could write all my thoughts of the day. Well, I better start out with who I am. My name is Orion. I am four years old. I'm so excited for tomorrow! Why? Because I get a dragon tomorrow! I've helped around with the baby dragons. They're so cute! I already named them. The black one with greenish yellow eyes is Toothless. The white one with blue eyes and blue patterns is Shai. The purple one is Nightshade. The white one with red spots is Red. So that makes for new baby dragons! Well, good-night!_

Orion?


	10. Announcement!

**OKay, ya, i saw Httyd 2. I CRIED! just pretend stoick didn't die okay! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"So, you found the notebook." a voice said from behind me. I jump a little. I turn around and find Orion standing int he doorway. "Is this yours?" I ask. "Yeah. This was my room." she replies coldly. "What happened?" I ask. "N-nothing." she says or voice cracking. "Come on, you can tell me." I assure her. "It's in the past and that's all. Nothing matters." she says. "What do ya mean it doesn't matter. Something happened." I say. "Fine, I'll tell you." she says.

Orion's P.O.V.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I say.

_Flashback_

"Mom?!" I called out. "I'm here." she said running towards me. I hugged her legs. "It's alright dear." she reassured me. She picked me up and ran towards the docks. "Stay, here, I'll get Shai." she said and went to get Shai. I was scared. Some big dragon came and took control over some of the Night Furies. Something flew by me. I fell. My attention was turned towards a cliff. I saw my mom there pinned by a dragon. "No." I whisper. I jumped off the boat and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I ran to the cliff. "NO! Stop!" I yelled. The dragon looked at me. It was Toothless. He came towards me. I started to back away. "It's me, Orion." I said hoping he would stop. My mom pushed Toothless so that he wouldn't hit me with a plasma blast. I tripped. Toothless swiped at my face. I held my right cheek. My vision was starting to blur, the last thing I saw was my mom and a bright light. Then nothing.

_End Flashback_

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I look at Orion. Her face has tear-stains on it. After all this, she doesn't hate Toothless. "It's okay." I say. I give her a hug. It was a bit awkward. Then I grab her hand and we go outside.


	12. Note

Sooooooo, my interest in writing has sparked again and I will be doing my best to update stories :3

As for this story, I am going to be doing ALOT of editing and rewriting. The whole thing is just mixed up and the formatting and plot and UGH! Also need to make some changes in Orion and whatnot. Sorry for the looonnngggg wait.


	13. It's up

Hey guys! The revised version of this story is finally out :D

I wanted to make it more interesting and change the story line a bit and stick more to the How to Train Your Dragon 3 plot.

(The plot is very sad and I won't be saying anything yet, but this quote from Astrid is very significant)

_"You must feel horrible, you've lost everything, your father, your tribe, __**your best friend.**__"_

Lets see if you can figure it out :)

The revised version is on my Profile since it won't let me link it


End file.
